


Dreams last attachments

by AmmonWright



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmonWright/pseuds/AmmonWright
Summary: Oneshot about dsmp!dream getting rid of his final attachments...my dream design has stickers on his mask that were given to him by friends early on in the smp.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Dreams last attachments

Dream stared at the mirror. 

Was he really going to go through with this ? 

He' had figured he needed to rid himself of every sign of past attachments to become all powerful but,,,the stickers were from what used to be his friends. 

He had stopped caring for them. 

He had made himself stop caring for them. 

The nostalgia still stung tho. 

He recognized this was what he needed to do to finally stomp tommy into the ground.  
To finally get HIS smp back.  
To be in the spotlight again. 

So he reminded himself of how important it was for him to be paid attention to.  
How important it was for him to be powerful. To be strong.  
To be in control. 

With those thoughts in mind he slowly raised his human arm to his face, let a hand appear at the sleeve of his sweater and ripped off the flame sticker at the top of his face. 

He let go off it and let it sink to the floor. 

Sapnap had smiled when putting the sticker on dreams face.  
It had been a happy moment for the two of them.  
Filling dreams bare face with some color..but Sapnap wasnt of use to him anymore. 

Friendships didnt bring him power. 

He moved his arm down and ripped off the red and white rectangle. 

He let it drop to the floor to lay with the flame. 

George had copied sapnaps idea when he gave dream the sticker but he had had the same intention as the demon. 

He wanted to give dream a piece of him and he wanted to be a part of dream. 

How inconsiderate of the two. 

They'd never thought about how it would slow him down, make him WEAK and VULNERABLE to have pieces of others on him and to have others be a part of him. 

He scoffed and quickly ripped off the two star and the two heart stickers off his face. 

Bad had given them to him on four different occasions when he was of the opinion dream had done a particularly good job at something. 

Dream felt sick at the thought of that judgement, he ALWAYS did a PERFECT job at EVERYTHING. 

Who did bad think he was to rate and grade his actions ? 

He ripped the hearts and stars into pieces before dropping them to floor to accompany the others. 

Then he looked back in the mirror and quickly took off the last two stickers. 

A pink square and a blue triangle, punz and skeppy had given them to him. 

Both with the assumption he enjoyed stickers and the intention of gift giving. 

He didnt care for gifts and he was sick of having these stickers be a part of him. 

So he dropped them as well. 

He pulled the hood of his cape back over his head and left the room to make his way outside. 

His smile was wider then ever.  
Dream knew he didnt need any of them anymore.  
He didnt even feel anything when thinking of them. 

But they..  
They still loved him.   
They still adored him.  
They still felt for him.   
And most important of all,  
They still NEEDED him.


End file.
